


Close The Distance

by Michiko165



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, and something like that, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko165/pseuds/Michiko165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Kageyama's not aware that this is a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close The Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagpipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagpipes/gifts).



> I got this idea because of random talk with Kaitlyn.  
> So I decided to make it into a fanfiction and giving it to her :)

“Shouyou!” Hinata swears that if his Mom’s gonna yell one more time today, he’s going crazy.

“Don’t forget to text me if you’re coming home late, okay!”.

 

It’s not even 7AM but he’s already looking good with his favorite shirt. Today is cold, and Hinata is not really fond of cold weather, so he wear his cardigan and another layer of green parka jacket. He even cleaned his sneakers last night just for today.

 

“Yeah I will.” He gives her a short reply absentmindedly. His current thought is definitely not on his Mom. It’s not really his fault though, because today is–

 

“Tell Tobio I said hi, okay?”

 

At this point, Hinata doesn’t really hear anything except his beating heart so this time he doesn’t give any reply to his Mom. Well, today is kind of-- no, it _is_ a big day-- for Hinata.

 

Yup. It’s Hinata and Kageyama first date.

  


*****

  


It’s not hard for Hinata to look for his setter in the crowded place. They’re probably 20 meters away but Hinata can already spot him. Kageyama is wearing his dark blue jeans with a gray sweater and a black beanie. The orange-haired boy can tell that Kageyama is being a center of attention right now and lot of girls keep glancing at him. Thanks to Kageyama’s scary face people don’t really want to approach and talk to him. Hinata hates to admit it but Kageyama is tall and well, without his stupid frown, Kageyama is a little bit handsome. Alright. Kageyama is handsome. He could be a jerk and being an arrogant bastard sometimes, but he’s a good volleyball player, he’s almost good wearing anything and Hinata likes him. Yup. That’s the main point. Hinata _likes_ him, and probably a little bit too much. Kageyama is so dense and too stupid to realise Hinata’s feeling but that’s a good thing for him. It’s cheesy and cliche but he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship they share now.

 

Hinata sees Kageyama and doesn’t immediately run towards him. As much as he wants to, but first, he needs to do something about his loud beating heart.

 

He takes a few deep breath and after he told himself several times that Kageyama is a stupid dense guy and he would never realize that this is date, Hinata feels a little bit calm. Finally he picks up his walking speed towards Kageyama.

 

“I thought that you’re gonna be late.” Hinata beams a smile.

 

“What a good way to greet someone.” Kageyama grabs and pulls Hinata’s hair.

 

“Ow-ow! I’m gonna sue you for domestic violence if you’re keep doing this to me!”

 

“Then who’s going to set for you in the court?”

 

“......... shit.”

 

With that, Kageyama ruffles the orange-haired boy’s hair. Hinata can’t help but notice that lately Kageyama likes to ruffle his hair. It doesn’t mean he stops pulling Hinata’s hair whenever he’s angry but in the end, Kageyama would ruffle and pat him. Hinata likes it of course, but he just brushes the warm-happy-fuzzy feelings inside him. He knows that Kageyama did that probably because he wants a dog. Afterall Kageyama did said before Hinata’s hair is soft and that how it feels to pat a big dog. Kageyama never pat a dog because first, he doesn’t have any pets and second, animals hate him. The substitution? It would be none other than Hinata.

 

“What are you spacing out about, you dumbass!” Kageyama’s voice bring his soul back to his body. “You’re the one who’s inviting me to go out today. Let’s go.”

 

Hinata nods. He decides to stop worrying over small things today and have fun with Kageyama instead!

  


*****

  


“Kageyama look! It’s an elephant!” Hinata’s voice is high and cheerful. Kageyama knows that his middle blocker is super excited. It’s not like he doesn’t. He’s awkwardly excited and the one who could notice how excited Kageyama is, it’s probably Hinata. Other people will think that Kageyama is constipated instead of excited.

 

“Yeah I can see that.”

 

“Do you know that elephants have long noses for drink water!” The shorter boy exclaims.

 

“No dumbass, it’s to reach high things!”

 

“Just if they could play volleyball………” Hinata trails off. “Opponent like Datekou would be nothing! We’ll crush The Grand King and that Japan representation guy easily with elephants!”

 

“Dumbass! We can’t play volleyball with elephants!” Kageyama exclaims as if it’s something new for Hinata. At this point, some random grade-schooler is probably laughing at these two boys’ shenanigans.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know, duh!” Hinata pouts.

 

For some reason, everytime Hinata pouts it makes Kageyama wants to shove Hinata’s face into the wall. That was his first impression, but lately, it’s gradually change into a big ruffle on Hinata’s head. That’s better rather than randomly shove someone’s head into the wall. Hinata will get angry at him. Moreover, Kageyama can’t even give Hinata a proper explanation why’d he wants to do that. Everytime Hinata pouts, huffs, smiles, laughs, runs, cries, jumps, spikes, heck– Kageyama could name every little thing Hinata does that irritates him in some way it makes his heart tighten a little bit. Should he go to the Doctor and ask what’s wrong with his heart? He doesn’t want to die young from having a heart problem and he still wants to play volleyball.

 

Before Kageyama retorts anything to his smaller spiker, Hinata already grabs his right hands.

 

“Kageyama! They have penguins here! I want to see penguins!” Hinata tugs Kageyama’s hand slightly while reading at the zoo maps. The taller man sighs and come closer to see the map.

 

“Where’s the peng-”

 

“Here!” and apparently Hinata turns his head at the same time and their faces now 5 inch close. Hinata swears he can feel Kageyama’s breath on his face.

 

They freeze for a moment to grasp that; first, their faces are really close. Second, it’s in the public. Third, Kageyama has this weird urge to kiss the orange-haired boy in front of him because he smells good for some reason. Fourth, Hinata thinks the same. Fifth, they need to tell themselves _again_ that they’re in the public. It’s weird to see two high schoolers boys kiss each other.

 

So they pull away without even touch each other. The smaller guy try his best to hide his blush and the taller guy decided to lay his eyes on some random stuff, acting like nothing happened.

 

Hinata needs to kill this awkward situation, so of course, he’s going to bring up the penguin topic again. Kageyama sighs in relief, because Hinata looks back to normal, and they’re going to, finally, see the _goddamn_ penguins.

  


*****

  


“I thought we can touch the penguins!” Hinata whines.

 

“Dumbass! What if they eat you?!”

 

“They can’t eat me!” Hinata retorts back with a disbelief expression on his face.

 

“Well, who knows if they’re going to eat your hands while you’re petting them.” Kageyama tries to reason and that makes Hinata hates that the fact he’s in love with this idiot.

 

“No, Kageyama-kun. They’re _not_ going to eat me.” Hinata walk towards a near bench and sit on it. Kageyama follows and sits beside the little sunshine. “My favorite is the giraffe! They’re so tall and they–”

 

“Yeah, I know you’re wondering if they can play volleyball right? The answer is _no_ ” Kageyama answers as if he already knows what Hinata’s gonna say.

 

“Tsk… I know.” And of course, Kageyama’s right. “By the way, what’s your favorite, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama thinks for a while and suddenly he snorts.

 

“What? What’s funny?” Hinata asks, he looks confused.

 

“I think my favorite is the kangaroos.” Kageyama looks at Hinata and he can imagine that Hinata and the kangaroos kind of similar. “They look like you.”

 

“What?! Which part?”

 

“You like to jump around, they do too. There, you have it.”

 

“Ah, what’s with that? I thought you’re going to say something like ‘they are cute like you’.” Hinata frowns and after that gives Kageyama his trademark sunshine smile. “Just kidding!”

 

“Who said you’re not?” after Kageyama said that, he mentally slap himself. Why did he say that? Well, it’s true that Hinata is cute, but isn’t it weird that a healthy high schooler boy called his _male_ friend cute out loud? Moreover he’s telling that to the object of affection directly. It’s not like Kageyama’s lying though. It’s the truth.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You hear that.” Kageyama turns his head in embarrassment and that’s the only words that he can think of from this situation. This little guy surely doesn’t know when to stop. “Let’s go. It’s almost dark. They’re going to close the zoo.”

 

And Kageyama is right. Right after he said that, they can hear the announcement speaker ringing. They have 15 minutes left before the zoo closed.

 

“Let’s go. I’ll send you home” Kageyama doesn’t give Hinata any chance to ask any thing any more. He immediately stands up and ready to send his little sunshine home. Hinata doesn’t have any choice but to follow the taller man.

  


*****

  


“Thanks for sending me home, Kageyama.” They’re finally in front of Hinata’s house. Time flies really fast. Especially today. “You know you don’t have to, I’m okay on my own.”

 

“Yeah, but today is a little bit–” Kageyama stops half way “Never mind.”

 

“Whaaat?” There’s a disappointment in Hinata’s tone. “What’s wrong with you today? You did lot of unfinished things, you know!”

 

“No, dumbass! That’s only your imagination!”

 

“I’m not imagining it! I asked you before what do you mean by ‘cute’ but you didn’t give me an answer!” Hinata points out his index finger. “Earlier I asked you’re about to say anything too, right? But you stopped halfway!” and he adds another finger. “Then in the zoo as well! We’re almost–”

 

Well, Kageyama just need something to shut the orange-haired boy in front of him. He doesn’t know why but he decided to do it using his lips. To seal away all of Hinata’s word for 3 seconds. The kiss doesn’t last long but it feels like an eternity for both of them.

 

“... Kiss.” Hinata says it absentmindedly after they pull apart, finishing his last sentence.

 

“Y-You can’t complaint now, because at least I finished it now, right?!” Kageyama stutters a little bit. The kiss was kind of awkward for both of them, but they like it.

 

“....I won’t.”

 

“Good.”

 

“...I won’t, that’s why, can I get another one?”

 

Kageyama’s face turns into an 'O' face and turns really red. He gulps really hard. At this point he doesn't care if Hinata hears it or not because he bet his all of his money that Hinata is as nervous as him, and then he leans in and close the distance between him and Hinata one more time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> ..... I actually don't like the ending but-  
> can I blame my brain?


End file.
